Patch Notes 1.2.92
I. New & Revamped Heroes Nature's Child - Belerick - now available FREE TRIAL for everyone on advance server to test. Skill 1: * Nature's Seed Belerick releases an energy orb forward that disappears when hitting an enemy hero. It deals damage to all targets hit and slows them. Marks enemy targets with Nature's Seed. Skill 2 : * Power of Nature Belerick sacrifices his HP for an increase in movement speed and strengthens his next basic attack. Belerick also immobilizes the target. He then recovers HP (dependent upon on his HP lost) Ultimate : * Nature's Shield Belerick recovers HP and creates a Guardian Area. He takes damage dealt to allied heroes that are within this area. He also receives less damage himself when he is in this area. Passive : * The Flower Of Life Belerick receives more HP from equipment items. The Flower of Life deals damage to the nearest target, every time Belerick receives damage. The Flower of Life prioritizes targets that have been marked by Nature's Seed. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins Weekly Free Heroes : Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check. Server Time 07/13/2018 05:00:00 to 07/20/2018 5.00:00 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Bane, Clint, Hayabusa, Hilda, Karrie, Grock, Argus. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Kagura, Ruby, Lancelot, Aurora, Diggie, Hylos. Server Time 07/20/2018 05:00:00 to 07/27/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Karina, Bruno, Cyclops, Estes, Lapu-Lapu, Gatotkaca, Harley, Helcurt. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Karrie, Alpha, Moskov, Hilda, Roger, Gusion. Server Time 07/27/2018 05.01:00 to 08/03/2018 5:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Franco, Fanny, Natalia, Sun, Johnson, Yi Sun-Shin, Vexana, Zhask. 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Lolita, Chou, Moskov, Gatotkaca, Argus, Lesley. New Skins : # 30% Discount on: Summer Festival Skins will be available separately and as a bundle on 7th, July! #* Kagura - Summer Festival #* Hayabusa - Sushi Master # Selena and her BRAND NEW skin Wasp Queen will be available as a pack on 10th, July. 30% OFF! III. Hero Adjustments Leomord * Phantom Steed: The armor and magic resistance gained from this skill is now adjusted to 40/60/80 from 30/50/70. We have also improved the controls of this skill. * Phantom Charge: Decreased CD by 1s (For All levels). Vale * Windstorm - Death: Adjusted the magic scaling ratio to 1.2 from 1.4 (At All Levels). Gord * Mystic Favor: Adjusted basic damage to 150 from 140. Adjusted magic scaling ratio to 0.7 from 0.6. * Mystic Projectile: Slightly enlarged the damage area. * Mystic Gush: Adjusted CD to 34/31/28 from 38/35/32. Kaja * Ring of Order: Adjusted damage to 180/220/260/300/340/380 from 150/190/230/270/310/350. * Eye of the Storm: Adjusted speed buff gained to 50% from 40% (Decays over time). Gatotkaca * Unbreakable : Now removes all slow debuffs against Gatotkaca. Lunox * Starlight Pulse: Adjusted basic heal effect of non-hero allies to 60/66/72/78/84/90 and magic scaling ratio to 0.15 from 0.1. Bruno * Improved the descriptions of Volley Shot and Wave of the World. Martis * Fixed an issue with Ashura Aura that caused a stun effect against enemy units and revised the skill description to match the actual effects. Moskov * Adjusted PEN damage of basic attacks to 0.54-1.1 from 0.4-1.1 (scales with level). * Adjusted PEN damage to 0.64-1.2 from 0.5-1.2, after activating Abyss Walker (scales with level). Chou * Jeet Kune Do: Adjusted the damage of every phase to 120+20*Skill Level from 110+ 10*Skill Level. Increased the distance of blink effect for all phases. CD begins as so on as the skill is activated. * The Way of Dragon: Increased base damage by 80 points at all levels. Adjusted physical scaling ratio to 1.5 from 1.1 and reduced CD to 34/31/28 from 34/28/22. * Only fast: Adjusted basic attack damage to 150% from 200% Improved the second recommended equipment set. Karrie * Phantomstep: Adjusted CD down by 1 second at all levels and lowered mana cost by 15 points. * Improved the first recommended equipment set. Roger * Adjusted base HP to 2730 from 2580. Lancelot * Thorned Rose: Adjusted total physical scaling ratio to 1 from 1.2 Phantom. * Execution: Adjusted total physical scaling ratio to 1.5 from 1.8. Lesley * Adjusted attack growth to 9.5. * Master of Camouflage: Adjusted CD to 5/4.6/4.2/3.8/3.4/3 from 5/4.4/3.8/3.2/2.6/2. Cyclops * Planets Attack: Slightly reduced life steal. Valir * Arcane Flame: Improved animation effects. * Searing Torrent: Increased knock-back distance and decreased basic damage by 40 (at all levels). * Hellfire: Now the same target will only be knocked up once for a short period of time. Minotaur * Minoan Fury: Added a brief knockup effect to this skill's first phase and improved the skill description. Aldous * Improved animation effects. Selena * Improved animation effects. IV. Battlefield Adjustments # Improved the movement controls for wide-screen and full-display mobile phones. # Adjusted the respawn time of heroes. Early game respawn times are now shorter, while high-level heroes endure longer respawn times. V. New Events & Features # Changed some display backgrounds to 3D from 2D. # For some devices, displays now support bloom and/or smooth effects. # Freya - Dark Rose : 50% OFF from 07/07/2018 00:00:00 to 07/14/2018 00:00:00 VI. System Adjustments # Players can now share team and group information on social media platforms. When clicking the link on these social media posts, viewers will be taken directly in game to apply for membership into a team or group (assuming Mobile Legends: Bang Bang is installed on their device). # Added support for full-display phones. # Improved programming logic of battle alerts. Multiple battle alerts will not display at the same time. Category:Patch Notes